


Confessions

by Kmartenn



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn





	Confessions

-*-

Norman sat silently at the table with his head in his hand. He tapped the end of the pencil on the table. He was to zones out to study for his English test tomorrow. Emma was supposed to come over to study, but she had a doctor's appointment to go to. Norman sighed he could get Dylan off of his mind with the fight that happens the night before Norman had grown to hate his oldest half brother. What did Dylan have again his mother? The dark haired sighed and sent his pencil down. He couldn't focus with Dylan invading his thoughts.

 

'if he hates us so much then why does he even stay?' Norman thought. And almost on que, Norman hears a deep voice say;

 

"Hey tell Norma I'm going out to the store." Dylan said walking into the kitchen pulling on his leather jacket. Norman nodded not even looking at the older male.

 

"You okay?" Dylan asked calmly. Norman rolled his eyes.

 

"Why would you care?" Norman spat. Ignoring Dylan question.

 

"I don't." The dirty blonde states unemotionally. Norman rolled his eyes again. "Just wanted to ask, looks like something is wrong." Dylan walked up to the kitchen table in front of Norman, and laughed against it.

 

"Why are you hear Dylan?" Norman asked randomly.

 

"I told you...when you have no where else to go.....you go home" Dylan's voice became calm, and sounded slightly hurt, but Norman paid no mine. Why would he care about his feelings?

 

"But you hate us!" Norman yelled standing up, and glaring at his brother. Norman suspected Dylan to tell back. Hell, he wanted him to yell again. Norman wanted to start a fight. But surprisingly Dylan didn't raise his voice without unlocking their eyes, he calmly said;

 

"I never said I hated you...." emphasizing the word you.

 

"What do you call it then Dylan? Not hard to see you do." Norman spilled unlocking their heavy stare.

 

"What do I call it Norman?" Dylan yelled making Norman finch. He thought Dylan was going to hit him. Dylan signed running his hand through his hair.

 

"I call it...hiding my feelings Norman..." Norman knitted his eye brows together in confusion.

 

"What?" Dylan stood up straight, locking eyes with his younger brother again.

 

"I like you Norman...." his voice sounding desperate.

 

"Doesn't show very well." Turning around Norman wanted to end this conversation. He didn't know nor want to know about Dylan and his fucked up problems. But before he could go anywhere Dylan grabbed his arm.

 

"Because it's wrong Norman. You're my brother if you like it or not....And well I'm not gay Norman....It's just you." The older male whispered the last part.

 

"Wait...you like me more then- of God Dylan get off me!" Norman struggled to get away from his older brother, but Dylan pinned him against the fridge.

 

"Let go of me Dylan." Norman sternly ordered.

 

"Norman please...listen to me." Dylan pleads. Norman went silent.

 

"You're just....I don't know...special. And Norman keeps using you and-" Norman cuts Dylan off quickly.

 

"Don't say that!"

 

"Ok ok" Dylan whispered. His voice becoming softer and softer with each syllable. "But Norman-" Norman really had enough with Dylan talking, he cut him of with;

 

"Shut up Dylan."

 

"Norman just hear me for a second..." Dylan pleads with puppy eyes.

 

"I don't talk to queers." Dylan felt his heart break in his chest. Those words were like a stab to the chest. Dylan grabbed on to the younger males hair tightly. The younger one shit his eyes ready to be hit, but it never came. Norman felt Dylan's lips pressed up against his own. Norman's eyes went wide. He tried shoving Dylan to get him off, but it did nothing. Norman's struggle started to die down. He grabbed Dylan's shirt and started to die his eyes. With Dylan's lips on his own he slowly melted into the kids. Dylan was surprised that Norman was kissing back, but he didn't stop. Kissing deeper, Dylan wrapped his arms around Norman's waist.

 

'I can't believe this is happening....' Norman thought as his arms found themselves around Dylan's neck.

 

"Norman..." Dylan whispered after he let go of the kiss.

 

"Yea?" Norman whispered back, his dark eyes half open. His hands played slightly with the short hair on the nape of his older brother neck. He never noticed how...gorgeous his brother was.

 

"I'm....I'm sorry....for everything...It's just that-" Dylan stopped and put his face to the side. He didn't know what to say. He had no good reason to treat Norman in such a....mean way. They started off on the wrong foot....And slash thought it was better that way....

 

"Dylan..." Norman tilted Dylans head back to naked him look back at him and held it in place gently. "Just tell me" the older one out of the two sighed.

 

"I thought if I pushed you away....And didn't get close to you....that maybe these feelings would go away....I mean are family is already as fucked up as it is....." Norman listened to what his brother had to say, for once, and grinned.

 

"If it's already fucked up....why does it matter?" Dylan returned his grin and said;

 

"Guess it doesn't."

 

Norman and Dylan both chuckled. Dylan tightened his his on Normans hips, and laughed in closer burning their noses together. Thirty lips where only centimeters away. Norman knew this was wrong, but he couldn't help but grip on to Dylan's dirty blonde hair and pull him closer to connect their lips. Dylan eyes went wide, shocked by his brothers sudden move.

 

Normans grip on his brothers hair tightened, as Dylan pulled their bodies closer together. Their once simple kiss went heated. Normans heart sped up a bit more when Dylan's tone found its way into his mouth. Norman tugged on his hair again, harder this time, making the older male moan slightly. Dylan kissed down Normans neck and quickly found his younger brother sweet spot.

 

"Oh-" Norman gasped with a small smile. Dylan gently but down on the spot making Norman go nuts. Norman but down on his lower lip to stop from moaning. The younger males tilted his head more to the side to give his brother more room.

 

"This....is so wrong..." Norman whispered.

 

"Do you want me to stop?" Dylan asked, hoping he wasn't doing something Norman didn't want.

 

"No, please keep going." Dylan smiled at his younger brother. His face was bright red, and cute as fuck. Dylan kissed him lovingly on the lips.

 

"Norman?" Norma yelled from the other room.

 

The pair quickly broke apart. Norman went back to his text book at the table. Dylan leaned against the counter.

 

"Kitchen!" Norman yelled back. Norman came walking into the kitchen with a small smile in Norman's direction. She looked up and saw Dylan, get face then changed into confusion.

 

"Thought you where going to the store?"

 

"Oh I am now, want anything?" Dylan looked over at Norman, his head was in his hand and his gaze down in his text book. Just like when he first saw him.

 

"No, but thanks." Norma said quietly surprised by her son's kindness.

 

"Ok I'm on my way then." But before he walked out the door he saw Norman watching him. Dylan gave him a wink. What they did was just the beginning.


End file.
